Rise of The Empire
by Goodfella96
Summary: What if ron was not born as merely one among seven other children, he was born with Magical Potential the world has not seen since Merlin!,But even the strong have obstacles in their way and Ron will have a lot of them, But will also have the most unlikely allies. Strong!ron Strong!draco Cunning!ron
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello everybody,This is my first story and the idea was floating inside my head for a while and i had to write it is not my first language so critice me when its neccesary.**

**I dont own this all rights go to Jk rowling**

_**Spells**_

_**Inner thoughts/dreams**_

Chapter 1:The rise of the underdog

''_As he cowered he could hear the terrifying scream behind him, following him, but at the same clinging to him, which he found very odd as he was sure that he was at the very least 10 steps in front the. The…the…__**the thing**_, That was the only way He could describe the being it was neither man nor woman, nor was it an animal. The only way to describe it was the thing. But He in His pondering forgot about **The thing,** It appeared in front with speed He could barely comprehend, He cowered in fear and whimpered,** The thing** looked at him, at least He thought it was doing that,** The thing **started walking to the the tree He was hopelessly clinging to, And as Ron started praying that someone would save him from this being, and as he thought of this, he could feel…...something coming at him at high speed. And as he looked up He screamed as He saw some form of liquid nearing. Ronald Billius Weasley woke up with a loud scream, And the sound of Fred and George laughing merrily after waking their freak of a brother with a bucket of water. Back in his room Ron groaned after getting out of shock, And not at the bucket of water as you would think because that was routine at their house but at the scary dream he just had, these dreams were so real, so vivid. He sometimes thought they were **actually **real but they weren't because he died sometimes in those dreams and since here he was, save in his room, he didn't think he was dead. "well, Ron thought no use pondering that all the time, he shrugged and went downstairs. In kitchen he saw his tormentors:Fred,George,Ginny they were all grinning mischievously, oh how Ron hated all three of them with all his soul, while hate did seem like a strong word for a six year old he was rather smart, and even sometimes called a child prodigy. Although his parent thought that his teachers at the kindergarten in Ottery St Catchpole were exaggerating, which they weren't, as Ron was genuinely smart and was the youngest child in their family when he first showed signs of magic at exactly one month old he had put a sweater his mom had been knitting on fire had been proud of him and Ron wished everyday that he could relive that moment and actually understand what pride meant as his parents showing pride in him had become very rare, all compliments went to Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, and Ginny, never Ron even though his teachers had hailed him a Genius, his mom told him they told that to everyone who knew what 2+2 had burst his bubble quick, Ron in his pondering had subconsciously took a seat at the table and stacked his plate full toast eggs and bacon and ignoring everyone in favor of thinking, which was unappreciated by his tormentors Ginny who was sitting to him decided she had enough, she grabbed the salt in front of her and threw it in Ron's let out a scream and fell backwards in his seat, "Ron! Yelled his mom she pulled out her wand and muttered _auferam infirmitate._Ron stopped screaming and looked up, he saw his mom staring disappointed at Ginny and Ginny feigning sadness and remorse, Ron could see trough her lies tough and wasn't as easily fooled as his mom, when Ginny started crying and Molly ran to her in order to comfort her, that was the last straw, "mum can't you see she is lying to you she did that on purpose and is proud of knew he had made a mistake when he saw his mum turn the infamous Weasley red when they are 'S IT RONALD WHY CANT YOU JUST LEARN HOW TO FORGIVE AND FORGET YOU WERENT RAISED LIKE THIS!, she shrieked and for the first time in his young life outside of his dreams he was scared and like and other six year old, child prodigy or not, he cried and ran away to his room under the attic and cried for hours while his mum cursed his very existence.

**Well that's the first chapter of my first story hope you liked it and don't worry the reason for molly cursing Ron's existence is not just me wanting a reason for Ron to go pyscho againse wizarding world, all will be revealed in later chapters, I'll update soon so stay tuned and REVIEW FOLLOW&FAVORITE **


	2. Chapter 2

**Back with a new chapter and hope all you will enjoy it**

_**Spells**_

_**Inner thoughts/dreams **_

**All rights go to JK rowling**

Ron woke up the next day, hungry, from all the weeping he had been doing the night, he had literally cried himself to sleep, and course he was hungry, and since it was Saturday, no school. But he was very happy he didn't have a nightmare last night, although he had been the crying the whole night he was having a dilemma if he should be happy or not that his mum had screamed at him, it was an improvement on the entire ignoring him thing, and decided it was, but then again his mum cursing his very existence was what hurt him the most. _''but why would she do that, I'm her son, right._ This thought was on his mind when he went downstairs and saw his family, But Ron was schocked to find No Food on the table, "why, is there no food on the table, Ron asked puzzled, Fred and George both grinned at him and spoke in twin speech

''You see

''We were hoping

''you would starve

''And finally rid us

''Of that ugly thing

"You call a face.

At that Ron's face turned a beautiful shade of scarlet red and flipped them of, Fred and Georges faces which were teasing at first, became a Strawberry Red hue and the both got off the couch they had been slouched and walked as menacing as nine year olds could toward Ron, '' I'm not scared of you two bullies, the six year old stated and got in to a fighting stance, both boys stopped their menacing march, looked at each other and nodded, they burst in to lightning fast sprint and tackled Ron to the floor however Ron wasn't unprepared and put George in a headlock and started squeezing, in an attempt to squeeze all the cockiness out of him, and Ron is his anger didn't even feel it when Fred started giving him the same treatment, as they the three brothers continued their small scuffle, Molly Weasley entered the room and sighed, this wasn't something you want to see, the brother's fights usually consisted of the dirtiest tricks you could think of. Hair pulling, Clawing, Noogies, you name it, everything was allowed, and Molly was usually quick to break up these fights, and today wouldn't be different,''WHY BOYS ALWYS INSIST ON FIGHTING RUINING ALL THE FURNITURE,FRED, GEORGE YOU ARE BOTH OLDER THAN AND RON AND I EXPECT A LITTLE BIT OF RESPONSIBILITY FROM YOU!, FOR MERLINS SAKE IN TWO TEARS YOU ARE GOING TWO HOGWARTS!, TWO YEARS!,AND YOU RON WHY CAN'T FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE LEAVE THE TWINS BE!. '' What?, '' but they were the ones who star-'' NO BUTS!, GO TO YOUR ROOM AND GET DRESSED WE'RE GOING TO DIAGON ALLEY THAT ALSO GOES FOR YOU!. Ron's anger at his mother and The Twins disappeared and was replaced by happiness he absolutely loves Diagon Alley, he had only been there on other time and hadn't been allowed to explore, but this time he was planning to explore, and with that thought he entered his room to get dressed. A long 30 minutes later, Ron's hair was very hard to tame, he was ready to go, he pulled his cloak over his shoulders it was quite chilly outside and went downstairs to find everyone his whole family, except the three oldest and his dad, there frowning at him. ''Sorry for taking so long I had to ta-''Yeah yeah cut the excuses lets just go, Fred said,'' for once we agree on something, Ron told him.'' Alright everyone grab a handful of Floo Powder and let's get moving, ''Fred you go first, George you go second, Ginny you go third, after that you go Ronald, I'll go last and with that Ron watched as everyone went till it was his turn. He stepped in the fireplace but accidently sneezed and Diagon Alley came out garbled, Ron! Was the last word he heard before he was was sucked in to the fireplace.

**At a other location**

Ron fell with a loud POOFFF, In to what he thought was a cabinet and lay there for a minute trying to regain his bearings, after a minute or two he stood as silently as possible and examined where he was, a cabinet quite obviously but where?. He decides he should just ask where he was, that seemed like the easiest thing to do. He opened the Cabinet and stepped out of it, what he found was a dark, fairly small shop of sorts, he walked slowly and silently but apparently not silent enough, '' what are you doing little boy, shouldn't you be with you parent an oily voice half whispered. Ron decided he should be cool in a situation like this, even though he was almost on the point of peeing on his pants, he turned around slowly and was disgusted to find the man looked as oily as voice, he was very sweaty, and stooped a little bit. ''Well sir I just entered this shop and was looking arou-''cut the crap kid, I didn't see you enter so where did you come from, '' alright, you saw threw me I fell out that cabinet over there.

'' The Vanishing Cabinet?

'' The What?

The oily man sighed and said '' so ya found its brother, Ron looked at the oily man like he was crazy and said '' look, I don't know how a cabinet can have a brother but I came here through a floo accident." Aha so what kind are you?, '' what do you mean sir?, of what ancestry are you, '' oh Pureblood I think, '' Pureblood huh…well how old are are ya kid, '' six though I'll become seven next month, '' Six years huh, '' tell me kid from what family are you, '' oh that's easy the Weasley's of course!. At this the man's face became as red as a tomato, '' THE WEASLEY'S, YOU LITTLE WEASEL I'LL KILL YOU, and just as his hands went to his throat, a calm voice intervened " stop all this nonsense Borgin, honestly you are a shame to all purebloods. At the voice Borgin's eyes became filled with fear, ''Lord Nott sir how have you been, he stammered nervously at the elderly man with Grey Hair and a thick beard, Ron could see a boy about his age with olive skin, and a thin body staring nervously back at Ron. '' Hello young Weasley my name is Lord Theodore Nott Sr and this is my son Theodore Nott Jr, what a strange way for both us fine blooded men to meet,'' is it not?, Although Ron was happy this man who commanded respect was calling him a man, this man didn't look like one that could be trusted easily, but, he decided being nice to this man who had just saved his live was the least he could do. '' Yes it is sir, and thank you for saving my life just there. '' It was the only thing I could do, ''say are you Arthur's son, my boy?. Yes sir I am, is there a problem with that, '' Not at all, the old man said, '' you look like an exact copy of him at that age. ''Wait,'' you know my father, like personally?. The man only smiled and turned to the man now known as Borgin,'' Borgin, what are you going to give this young man in compensation for your attempt at murder, Borgin shivered but worked up his courage, '' what if I don't want to? He stammered nervously, Lord Nott smiled nastily and said,'' if you don't want to? '' Then risk invoking the wrath of the Nott Family and all their allies, Borgin shivered, probably scared out of his wits, ''anything, ''uhhh, uhhhh,uhhh, he stammered nervously licking his lips, eyes searching until he found the counter, he ran as fast as his short would allow to behind the counter, he went down on his knees opened a loose floor board and pulled a bag which was probably filled with Galleons, a pile of books about nine Ron thought without counting, and a Ring (NO NOT THAT RING) he looked up nervously and said'' is this enough, Ron's eyes got as wide as a bus, and said'' You are actually planning to give me all that, I had been happy if you had just given me ice cream!,. '' Well since Borgin has been nice enough to pull all these thing out just for you, '' I think you should just accept them, '' after all you don't want to be rude do you?. No I don't want to be rude, Ron murmured in typical Child fashion, that's the spirit , but first of all, Borgin what is all of this? Borgin swallowed nervously, and said " this bag is filled with was is left of my family's fortune about 5000 galleons, Nott smirked and said'' you're family wasn't really careful with the money where they ? , '' SO WHAT MY FAMILY HAS 5 GOLD GALLEONS IT THE VAULT, 5!, THIS IS A BLESSING. '' Well, now that Ronald has expressed his enthusiasm, we should continue, '' Yes we should, he cleared his throat, and said'' These books are books on Obscure Magic, Occlumency, Legillemency,and more. Ron frowned at that while he liked reading, this stuff seemed hard but he was going to try his best, He nodded at Borgin and said" continue, Borging pulled out the ring and showed Ron how it looked close-up, Ron looked at the ring and saw that it was a golden band with a sapphire in it and if you looked in the Sapphire you would find a dragon staring at you, at which Ron's eyes widened and asked '' is that drag-'' no the dragon is not real, its ancient magic from the Burke family. The Burke family?, if it belongs to them why are you giving it to me?. Borgin sighed" you see I'm not the only owner of this shop the other man was Caractacus Burke, he dead about twenty years ago and left lordship of his family to his best friend: me. But that still doesn't explain why you would give it to me, Borgin smiled ''I am passing lordship to you, '' I am getting old and the paper work is annoying, ''Caractacus Burke had a millions of debts with the goblins and I have to pay them, ''the Burke family is broke but they have lots of precious stones which you can sell, and weaponry and books are in overflow in the vault. '' But why me? Ron said I'm a Weasley. '' That doesn't matter the Weasley's are distant relatives, of the Burkes so you can assume lordship, and why you?, you remind me of someone I admired and respected, '' So he reminds you of **him **huh?, Nott said

'' Who? Ron asked confused

''Oh this old classmate of mine, Nott said slyly

**Well that is a chapter done watch as we next chapter explore even more, I bet you didn't expect Ron to gain lordship, or for him to meet Nott **

**READ**

**REVIEW **

**FOLLOW **

**FAVORITE**


	3. Chapter 3

**!Back again with a new chapter!, in this chapter we will explore more of past events,**

**All rights go to Jk Rowling**

As Ron, together with The Nott's left Borgin and Burkes, He was still marveling at the gifts he had just been given.

'' Wow, I can't believe Mr Burke actually gave me all that, The Red head said excitedly

'' Well you better believe it young man!, the elderly Lord Nott said, also in a good mood.

'' I, for one think you should sell a few things Ron, the previously silent Nott Jr said.

'' Sell it!, why should I, Mr Burke gave these things to me and I'll use them!, The previously happy Ron said, now in a bad mood.

'' Think about, I don't mean you should sell the things he just gave to you , I just mean you should sell some of the things in the vault, '' You don't look like the type to wear jewelry, Theodore Nott said smartly.

'' Your right I guess, but can't I just put them in my family vault, my mum loves Jewelry!, The red head said excitedly, despite him and his family's bad relationship he still loved them dearly.

'' No, you idiot, don't you know that Gringotts knows when deposits are made to other vaults, The young boy continued.

Ron however, became angry at the 'idiot' comment, '' Who are you calling an idiot, Stupid!

'' Stupid!, I'll show you stupid!-

'' That's enough from both of you, Ronald, what Theodore meant to say is that you can sell all these jewels at the black market, then you pick up the money and put it in your parents Vault!, The Older Nott said calmly and with authority.

'' Well, that is pretty smart!, I guess I should say sorry Theo, Ron said humbly.

'' your apology has been noted, Theo returned condescendingly.

'' Theo, aren't we forgetting something, Lord Nott said with a menacing smile.

Theo sighed loudly, '' Well I'm sorry for calling you an idiot, there Happy?

'' Very, Nott said with a smirk on his face, But first, Ronald are you going to deposit some of that money Burke gave you to your parents account?, Nott inquired.

'' I will sir , but I will keep a little bit for myself, I think a 1000 galleons will be enough, maybe I'll invest it, Ron said smartly.

'' My boy, you are already showing some business acumen, it's always important to spare some money and invest it in thriving businesses, you show more sense in financial matters than your ancestors, May Merlin bless their soul,

Ron understood what he was talking about, once upon a time, The Weasley family had been rich and had been acknowledged as A Noble And Ancient House, but they had gambled all that Money away, by letting The Malfoy family who had just migrated from France share their Vault with them, The Malfoys had put charms up, and all the money that belonged to the Weasley's had been transported to a secret location, The Malfoys left for three years, but when they returned it was with 'new found' wealth, that was about 300 years ago, It's how the Malfoy-Weasley feud had begun.

'' I think that I will invest it in Quality Quidditch Supplies, it's a successful shop right, Ron told Lord Nott, who nodded in confirmation.

'' But young Ronald, I think you should buy a wand, you could learn all the spells and potions in the books Borgin has bestowed upon you, Nott told Ron seriously.

'' But how am I supposed to learn these spells,they look hard, Ron moaned.

Lord Nott stared seriously at him, '' Ron, the reason I compared you to a classmate of mine I not because you look like him, it's because you like him are a Magical Prodigy, I have seen your records at the Ministry, and I know that because your parents tell you you aren't one you don't believe in yourself, but the fact that you're a prodigy is as true as Dragons are real.

Ron closed his eyes for minute and when he opened them they were filled with curiosity.

'' So you planned this meeting?, Ron inquired to the elderly man.

'' Not really but I was planning to do it in the future, this power of yours needs to be harnessed, and to be honest, I have grown to like you in the past hours, you remind me of my younger brother, he died in The Wizarding War.

Ron closed his eyes again, this was much for a child to take in, Prodigy or Not.

'' Well to be honest with you Mr Nott, in these last few hours I have begun like you too, You too Theo, the red head said neutrally,

'' But I guess you're right, people who never try, never win, the young red head said, still skeptical.

'' But Ollivander notify my parents?, Ron continued.

'' Don't worry I now a wand maker that will make a wand a wizard of your caliber deserves, Lord Nott said with a smirk.

'' Where is this wandmaker then, Diagon Alley?, Ron inquired.

'' No, Bulgaria, Lord Nott said with a big smile.

A visit to the Ministry to purchase a Porkey later, the trio was now walking in a dark alley in Bulgaria to Mykew Gregorovitch's s house where they were going to purchase the wand.

They hadn't even made a stop at The Burke Vault where Ron could leave all the stuff Borgin had given him, So Lord Nott was carrying it.

And the moment they were in front of the door, before they could knock a house elf was outside.

'' Hello, what can Bizzly do for yous, is yous lookings for Gregorovitch, Bizzly asked politely.

'' Yes you can allow us inside, so we can speak to Gregorovitch, Lord Nott said In a menacing tone.

Bizzly however, was not fazed,'' first yous will tell me what yous is lookings for.

'' Allow them inside Bizzly!, an elderly voice spoke up from inside the house.

'' Yes Master Gregorovitch!, and with that Bizzly snapped his fingers and the door opened.

'' Wow, was the first thing Ron had to say and Theo echoed that statement, Wow was right, Gregorovitch's walls where filled with jars which had the strangest things inside them

Á silvery liquid

A liquid that looked like blood but was way redder

A jar filled with white and orange feathers which sort of looked like flames

And more

'' Impressive isn't it?, an elderly voice spoke, That's a collection I did a life time over to collect, are you boys looking for an apprentice ship?, a accented voice said

'' No they aren't, we're looking for wands, Lord Nott spoke up at last.

'' Hmm Theodore Nott wasn't it, you haven't aged with grace, The man who Ron assumed to be Gregorovitch fired back.

Lord Nott looked like he wanted to stay something but held himself in.

'' We are looking for a wand for a wand for my son, Ronald here, he said putting his gnarled hand on Ron's shouler.

'' But you know that I am retired, why would I make one for your 'son', he said with air quotes clearly non believing.

'' But I have brought a gif-

Keep your money Nott, I don't need it!, Gregorovitch said with conviction.

'' But I don't come with money, no I come with the journal of Antioch Peverell, Lord Nott stated grantly.

'' The Journal of Antioch Peverell!, the elderly man gasped,'' you must be lying!.

'' No I'm not lying here it is, Lord Nott shoved his hand in the bag which carried Ron's book, and pulled out a worn, black book, with a golden plate on it.

'' Give it to me!, Gregorovitch gasped.

Lord Nott complied, and held out the book, which The Wand maker hungrily reached for but failed as Lord Nott pulled it back at the last second.

'' But first you will make the wand for the young man here, Lord Nott said commandingly.

'' Fine, but first I want you to make a Magical Oath, that it's the real deal, Gregorovitch said seriously.

'' Fine, Lord Nott Pulled out his wand and Ron had an idea of what was about to happen.

I, Theodore Caspar Nott, swear on my life and magic, that the book in my hands is the the book that belongs to Antioch Peverell, if I am lying, The Last Enemy may take me in his hands, so mote it be.

And with those words a bright gold light shined from the tip of Lord Nott's wand, and the hungry look returned to Gregorovitch's eyes.

He said at last, '' fine I will make the wand, but first we have to look for the right Core and Wood, so Gentlemen follow me, and with that, he left the room, The Nott's and Ron quickly following.

**In the workshop**

'' Alright, first I am going to measure your body and then we will look for The Core, The wand maker said in a professional voice.

And with those words a measuring tape went to work measuring his arms, legs, distance between eyes and nose, and after a while he was done.

'' Hmmm, 15 inch wand for a child ?, how odd…., but let's get to the Core and Wood, Gregorovitch murmured more to himself than to Ron.

'' Alright then Mr Nott, I want a drop of blood In this Goblet, Gregorovitch said, referring to the goblet in his hands filled with a clear forest green liquid, he handed Ron a very sharp ritual knife.

Ron didn't hesitate and pricked himself in his index finger and bled two drops of blood in the goblet, and watched as it bubbled a little.

'' Hmm, Gregorovitch murmured, walking to the corner where two bowls filled with water lay, and with a parchment in front of each.

Olivander walked to the bowls and poured about half of the goblet in one.

It bubbled

They waited

Waited

Waited

Until finally, Runes started appearing on the parchment, which Ron couldn't read but the Wandmaker could.

'' Your wand shall be made of Elder!, he proclaimed grandly.

'' Elder!, but doesn't making a wand of Elder bring misfortune, Lord Nott said, aghast,

Gregorovitch snorted loudly,'' you are a grown man Theodore, don't believe in a fairy tale, he said dismissingly.

'' but isn't The Elder Wand made of Elder?, Theo asked.

'' Don't be absurd Theodore, you know The Elder Wand doesn't exist, Lord Nott said, just as dismissive as Gregorovitch had been to him moments earlier.

'' Oh it exists alright, Gregorovitch murmured, clearly ending the conversation.

'' Now in order for us to determine The Core, you will have the give me a hair, Gregorovitch said.

Ron complied easily enough and plucked a hair and gave it to The Wandmaker.

Gregorovitch put the hair in the goblet which was now Gold, and walked over to the Bowls, and poured it all in.

And again they waited.

Waited.

Waited.

Till at last, they gold liquid started bubbling and on the parchment appeared two runes.

Gregorovitch looked shocked and Ron asked why he looked like that.

First he took a deep sigh with his eyes closed and said:

'' The Cores for your wand will be Basilisk Venom and Unicorn Blood.

'' What, how!, isn't taking a Unicorn's blood considered giving up your humanity?, Ron said, outraged

'' Well yes and no, you see some 20 years ago I met a Unicorn , this wasn't your average Unicorn, it was a 5000 year old Unicorn!, and with time comes wisdom, this Unicorn was close to passing away, but before it died I met it and it gave me a vial of its blood, saying that The One will need it, I guess you're the one Mr Nott.

'' Well ok, Ron said having no day what it meant to be the one, So when will the wand be done?, he questioned the Wand Maker.

'' About three hours, feel free to take a seat on the couch.

**Three hours later**

The wand was finally done and now they were waiting for Gregorovitch to excite the Room.

And after waiting for 10 minutes or so he finally came out holding a wand case.

He strides briskly towards the trio and stopped in front of them and said:

I have come bearing the Wand of Ronald Billius Nott, a Wand made of elder, 15 inches long, with a core of unicorn blood and basilisk venom, I hope this wand continues to lend its power to him, Gregorovitch said ceremoniously.

Ron took the wand case in his hands and thanked him, he pulled the wand out and marveled at its beauty, it was way more beautiful than the wands of his parents and brothers.

The wand was a dark chocolate brown with ornate runes in, Ron could see it had openings in the beginning which looked like diamonds and asked,

'' Sir, why did you put diamonds in the Wand?

'' Those are not diamonds, its dried Unicorn blood, Gregorovitch said, '' Now give me the journal Nott, Gregorovitch asked in a hungry voice.

Lord Nott complied and pulled The Journal Out and gave it Gregorovitch.

'' Now leave!, return to Great Britain, never return, Gregorovitch said in a hoarse voice, holding the book like it was a lover.

'' We will, but could you please put down The Wards, so we can portkey out, Lord Nott explained.

'' Fine, Gregorovitch said, and with a blue glow in his eyes he said more forcefully **leave!.**

'' Put your hands on the Beer Bottle boys, Lord Nott instructed,

Ron and Theo complied, and with a flash and a scream they were gone.

**Seems like a good chapter, so I got a poll, for who should be Ron's best friend, Theo or Draco, vote please, also what do you guys think is in Antioch Peverell's journal that could have Gregorovitch so excited?, what do you guys think Of Ron's wand, theirs way more behind the wand than meets the eye but that will be revealed somewhere in the Second book or Fourth book ( you will also later on now why the fourth year)**

**Also check out my new Naruto story: The Bloody Forest, it will be an awesome fic.**


End file.
